


Lost Family - Drabble

by Regalredstar



Category: Primeval
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalredstar/pseuds/Regalredstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Becker knows that there are certain things Matt and Jess will never understand. Set during the webisodes, specifically Webisode 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Family - Drabble

Captain Becker knows that there are certain things Matt and Jess will never understand. He knows that they will never understand why he spends so much time playing with Rex, and with those two little creatures of Connor's. They'll also never understand why, in spite of his obvious affection for the creatures, he fights so hard against the introduction of non-lethal weaponry.

They think they know. They think, oh, he lost his team. That's why he fights it. Becker knows better. Becker knows that the non-lethal weaponry is what Cutter… and Connor… and Sarah… and Abbey… would want. But he fights it anyway.

He fights because every time he picks up one of those stupid stun guns that Matt bought, he sees their faces. He sees Cutter in Conner's arms. He sees Sarah and Danny promising each other that they'll never say goodbye. Hears her desperately screaming his name, crying out for help. He sees Connor and Abbey pretending they aren't completely, totally head-over-heels in love with each other.

Becker fights against the non-lethal weaponry so much, not because he lost his team, but because of that other thing that Matt and Jess will never understand. When he lost Danny, and Sarah, and Connor, and Abbey, Becker didn't just lose his team, he lost his family.


End file.
